glee_the_new_beginningsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Six
Season Six of Glee: New Beginnings premiered in 2020. This is the spin-off series from Glee: New Beginnings (although credited under the same production), following the alumni of John Marshall High School and where life takes them and how glee is still influencing them along their way. This season is planned to span about 22 episodes. As part of a deal made with FOX for budgeting, each episode can only feature twelve characters per storyline. This is also in an effort to narrow down a tight ensemble cast. Main locations for this season include New York City, Los Angeles, and Chicago. Cast Main Cast *Aylin Bayramoglu as Yasmin Ouda (11/22) *Sofia Carson as Abbie del Monico (3/22) *Cody Christian as Levi Fox (11/22) *Lucas Cruikshank as Preston Reynolds (11/22) *Adam diMarco as Frank Gloss (11/22) *Tiffany Evans as Monique Masterson (11/22) *Dylan Everett as Hunter Sinead (11/22) *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Julian Novak (10/22) *Lily Mae Harrington as Valerie Othello (8/22) *Sam Hildestad as Talen Kepler (11/22) *Zoe Levin as Cara Barnes (11/22) *Chandler Massey as Emmett Yale (8/22) *Cymphonique Miller as Zoë McKinley (9/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Stone (9/22) *Grace Phipps as Naomi Pettigrew-Fox (11/22) *Michael Weisman as Luke Queens (11/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Zibby Allen as Daisy Naymark (3/22) *Neal Bledsoe as Marcus Pettigrew (3/22) *Jamie Foxx as Roman Underwood (3/22) *Taraji P. Henson as Luna Novak (3/22) *Jeremy Jordan as Clay Priebe (3/22) *Patina Miller as Elena Harks (3/22) *Krysta Rodriguez as Vanessa Cereno (3/22) *Zooey Deschanel as Dr. Felicia Braxton (2/22) *Taye Diggs as Ben Tremaine (2/22) *Kerri Kenney as Dawn Highsmith (2/22) *Seth MacFarlane as Coach Marshall Henry (2/22) *Renée Zellweger as Sophia Queens (2/22) *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Eve Queens (2/22) *Benjamin Bratt as Guillermo Gloss (1/22) *Jessica Chastain as Victoria Olsen (1/22) *Colton Haynes as Michael Bauer (1/22) *Rob Lowe as Gabriel Fox (1/22) *Rebecca McFarland as Mary Beth Carraway (1/22) *Matthew Modine as Tom Carraway (1/22) *Andrea Navedo as Luciana Gloss-Valdez (1/22) *Chloë Sevigny as Claudia Fox (1/22) Guest Stars *Cameron Deane Stewart as Evan Maxwell (11/22) *Jordan Fisher as Harry Novak (10/22) *Kara Pacitto as Amy Carraway (10/22) *Beth Spangler as Kelsey Ubly (10/22) *Brenton Thwaites as J.T. Becker (10/22) *Greg Gorenc as Greg Johnson (9/22) *Shane Harper as Spencer Harvey (9/22) *Hayley Kiyoko as Kris Tremaine (9/22) *Caroline Sunshine as Lindsey Thomas (9/22) *Lucas Till as Tristan Wilson (9/22) *Katriz Trinidad as Carmen Aquino (9/22) *Rochelle Diamante as Nicole Sinclair (8/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Dayton McIntosh (8/22) *Bryana Salaz as Maya Castillo-Ortez (8/22) *Piper Curda as Alexandria Kennedy (7/22) *Toia Jones as Glenna Korbel (7/22) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Tsuyoshi Watanabe (7/22) *Katelyn Pacitto as Samey Carraway (7/22) *Kevin G. Schmidt as Toby Brooks (7/22) *Chris Jamison as Caleb Wentworth (6/22) *Charlie Lubeck as Landon Kennedy (6/22) *Ryan McCartan as Sebastian Keating (6/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Beth Memmott (5/22) *Olivia Cooke as Sarah Freidmann (4/22) *Ashley de la Rosa as Cleo Mixon (4/22) *Todrick Hall as Wes Proctor (4/22) *Zendaya as Aubrey McKinley (4/22) *Adam Hicks as Leo Scott (3/22) *Avan Jogia as Topher Sullivan (3/22) *Marissa von Bleicken as Kylie Elliott (3/22) *Shakira Barrera as Sephora Harel (2/22) *Jedidah Goodacre as John Anders (2/22) *Cameron Mitchell as Wally Daniels (2/22) *Emily Osment as Bridgette Carson (2/22) *Connor Wondrasch as Connor Walters (2/22) *Alexis Knapp as Paige Layton (1/22) Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. 6x11 *This features a time jump from the New Year's Day to the beginning of the semester. This episode features a lot of shifts in appearances, storylines, living spaces, relationships, and characters. *Roman Underwood is back in this episode, as well as Dr. Braxton. *Cleo appears in this episode in the New York storyline. *Abbie makes her move to the Chicago storyline. *Aubrey and Sebastian appear. *Tristan appears briefly to pack up his things due to the aftermath of the previous episode. *Songs (5 Songs) **TBA (Cleo) **"Start Again" (Tristan) **TBA (Monique, Aubrey) **TBA (J.T., Carmen) **TBA (Julian, Zoe) *Characters **New York: Monique, Talen, Luke, Cara, Harmony, Evan, Cleo, Sebastian, Aubrey, Wes, J.T., Carmen **Los Angeles: Naomi, Levi, Frank, Julian, Zoe, Kelsey, Harry, Lindsey, Nicole, Glenna, Toby, Roman, Dr. Braxton **Chicago: Hunter, Emmett, Valerie, Yasmin, Preston, Abbie, Tristan, Spencer, Alexandria, Landon, Maya, Greg **Absent: Topher, Sarah, Leo, Samey, Amy, Kris, Caleb, Dayton, Tsuyoshi, Beth 6x12 *A familiar face appears to the New York storyline as a major recurring character. *Leo returns from basic training in this episode. *Topher, for once, is present in this episode. *Abbie and Alexandria share a duet. 6x15 *Mia Campion returns to the New York storyline. 6x18 *This is opening night for Times2. *Clay returns to the series, and has a minor storyline about wanting to be on Broadway. Confirmed Songs *"Sax" *"Some Type Of Love" *"Half The Man" *"New Romantics" *"Unsteady" *"Remind Me" *"How Bad We Need Each Other" *"Downtown" *"Young & Stupid" *"Beautiful Girls" *"Can't Control The Weather" *"No Diggity" *"Jack & Diane" *"Make This Leap" *"Didn't Know You" *"Songbird" *"She's Kinda Hot" *"Don't Cry Out Loud" Episodes